space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Fleet Space-Log Episode 41
Episode 41 - "wider sprreadeder" . U N D E R . C O N S T R U C T I O N . Spacedate: 4257.109.08.28 Episode 41 finds the Delta Squad Marines floating in space amidst the ruins of the Laak 3 Observation Station, having proceeded from Boreas in the Marine Shuttle on a mission to reconnoiter for salvageable Ionic Dueterium. They had already mapped the area and marked one ID Deposit with a Transponder Beacon, but the wreckage was infested with Ultra-Borg Conduit Worms, and they seemed to be attracted to the signals! Now at the second ID Deposit the Marines had been ambushed by the monstrosities again, and these ones were bigger and nastier than those that they had so easily dispatched Last time. Initiative started zorf did speed factor zero spell action and floated up & away., then the worms went simultaneous with zorf and rays squad command, both made., energy blasted zorf, hit, sprout defended, off Rays AC, riccocheted and hit braxz, knocking him away!, then tucked back in!, sprout cast Spells, then ray adrenalized and zorf forceskinned up, then worms attacked again zorf got energy blasted, lost scarab and armor damaged.sprout defended, off rays AC again. Sprout charged in to the shock 10 field and snap kicked, hitting with ghost touch and starting a combo. Zorf powered up his riflr, sprout hits again. ray hit with arc,, bo9unced to next guy, didn't hiy blob, hit other guy, hit blob sent spinning, hit first gut, then hit third guy, first thrid again.. zorf gets not hit out of range, sprout gets clawed, couldn't squad command to defend because simultaneous,, so rose sap, didn't take poison or anal, but took - to pr. and PD., Went off rays AC. Sprout hits with Jab with Squad command, not stunning it!, but bolts armor off. then zorf blew his guys armor off too. One rail fielded at Zorf, hit, but didn't damage too bad or shock , than claw off of rays AC by one, & sprout just defended by one,then they popped back in., then popped back out & all missed! Sprout revere punched & hit for a bit of damage., sprout quantum decelerated one who retracted, ans did not come pack out. other two did, not hit though. zorf pumps up muscet. Sprout iron fortituded, for him and Ray. Ray Guisarme killed his guy as Sprout wandered over., the ray went over to the second guy and double hit him. killing him as well. Sprout, went back over when the slow guy came back, but ray hit first, the zorf opened up with a burst, ice shard musket, but super fuck fest, missed, squad comanded to hit, then zorf and sprout go simultaneous, he defends, hits Sprout, who defeded with a nat 20 while attacking simultaneous, but was also defended, so it hit off rays AC off out into space to end the round. Next Round zorf contuniued his burst on a 1 and Ray continued his asault, starting a fklurry, critticalling and Killing it. One Combat Awarded Spacedate: 4257.109.??.?? Follow braxz over to next deposit, ray throws beacon, get ambushed by even bigger UBCWs! ray gets surpised attacked, hit twice, gave to shits! Ray and Spout cast psionics on zero, as does Zorf w/ a half move translocate, then hear Lt Hu-ors saying to admiral barck that she one the bet that zorf would bail, petiole yelled . Sprout ran in to shock feild took shock 4, made save, hits with jab, but on armor no stun. Zorf forceskinned . Ray gets critted, no shits left to give, zorf failed , domino cursed, petiole freaked out about a seminar on using the headets then did a mike drop and tendrilled off. double railed Ray again, fumbling once, hitting once! Sprout gets scared, goes for the double stun lock, beggs raised awareness for for secondaries bennies, missed when defedned. Ray moves into shock 15 zone, makes his body save, after reduced PR. Ray paired fumbled! One energy blasted Sprout, who defended. Zorf is still in over watch 45 squares up, but got rail fielded and hit by the other guy. sprout hit with the chill touch snap kick start of combo, then hit again, but it attacks back blowing his armor off and destroying his enviroviel and personal rf, makes save vs shock, make,s double shock save. zorf hits with icy musket shard hit hide, then they pop in! Team lines up squares, then they pop back out and attack! Crits ray with the rail feild, hitting and the other one could nt hit zorf as he kept moving. ray charged back in, made shock field save from iron fortitude, ray hits with energy missed with phisicak, starts a flurry anf gave sprout a Benny. Zorf hiy t the other guy on his hide because of simultaneous!, same with \Ray, hits with guisarme, gets claed back in his armor knocked down to 2. Spacedate: 4257.109.??.?? . Spacedate: 4257.109.??.?? . Spacedate: 4257.109.??.?? ! Spacedate: 4257.109.??.?? . Episode 41 Epilogue ? 30 Generic Points Back to Space-Log Category:Space Fleet